Necesidad de consuelo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Bulma llega a la casa de Gokú, desconsolada debido a que ha roto con Yamcha, a lo que Gokú acepta compartir su techo con ella. En medio de sus intentos por relajarse, Bulma termina ebria por accidente, lo cual le lleva a perder el control de sí misma y va tras Gokú para disfrutar un rato. Oneshot con lemmon.


Haciendo caso a cierto clamor que vino a mí directamente por PM, la verdad es que me interesó tomar su propuesta y hacerla realidad. Sinceramente no veo la razón para no darle lo que quiere, si la verdad es que al leer sus respuestas se me antojó intentarlo.

**Necesidad de consuelo**

La paz gobernaba en aquellos parajes de la montaña Paoz, donde Son Gokú, un joven practicante de artes marciales, se dedicaba todo el día a entrenar y a vivir día a día, de vez en cuando saliendo en su nube mágica para hacerle visitas a sus amigos, con los cuales jamás paraba de tener momentos entretenidos y curiosos. Pero en ese momento tenía ganas de quedarse en su hogar y buscar algún jugoso dinosaurio para hacer la cena. El solo pensar en el banquete hacía que empezara a tener hambre, pese a que era todavía muy temprano y no llevaba mucho de haber almorzado.

En fin, aquel día para él había resultado bastante tranquilo, pero las cosas cambiarían un poco a media tarde, poco después que Gokú saliera de cacería, pues llega a ver que se estaba acercando una motocicleta que levitaba. El joven pensaba que jamás se terminaría de acostumbrar a la existencia de aquellos aparatos tan complejos, pero sí era capaz de saber, con apenas una mirada, quién se estaba aproximando con ese aparato.

Se trataba nada menos que de Bulma, la primera amiga que llegó a hacer Gokú en su primera aventura. Ya tenía unos cuantos meses sin verla, y la verdad es que no sentía que hubiera pasado siquiera un día desde la última vez que se vieron y hablaron. Bulma no parecía muy alegre al momento de bajarse del vehículo, y lo que es más, parecía deprimida.

─ ¿Bulma? ─ Gokú se acerca a su amiga ─ ¿Pasó algo malo?

─ ¿Tú qué crees? ─ la peliazul convierte la moto en una cápsula y se la guarda, y entonces rompe a llorar ─ Esto es muy malo, Gokú. Yamcha y yo hemos terminado.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Gokú se muestra confundido ─ ¿Cómo que terminaron? ¿Acaso estaban haciendo algo juntos y lograron acabarlo?

─ Es obvio que no entiendes nada ─ Bulma suelta un suspiro antes de continuar ─. Quiero decir que ya no estamos juntos. Damos por terminada la relación que teníamos.

─ Ya veo ─ Gokú se rasca la mejilla y mira cómo su amiga seguía llorando ─. Pues lo siento mucho. Seguramente lo has estado pasando mal todo el camino.

─ No te haces una idea. No quiero volver a ver a ese tonto.

─ ¿Y dónde está Yamcha ahora?

─ No sé ni me importa. Lo único que quiero estar lejos un par de días para descansar de él, que no lo aguanto ─ Bulma se cruza de hombros e infla los cachetes como si fuera una niña refunfuñona ─. Oye Gokú, ¿podrías alojarme en tu casa unos cuantos días? Es que no tengo dónde más estar, además que se me quedó la cápsula casa y no quiero regresar sobre mis pasos.

─ No pasa nada. Puedes sentirte bienvenida en mi casa.

Bulma se alegra mucho ante la amabilidad que mostraba Gokú a la gente necesitada. De él muchas cosas podría decir, pero era innegable que tenía un corazón que valía oro. Gokú acompaña entonces a Bulma para llevarla a casa, teniendo que dejar para después la preparación de la cena.

* * *

**Casa de Gokú**

El inconveniente que traía vivir de una manera tan simple era que no habían muchos muebles para elegir sentarse, y ni hablar de que haya alguno que sea cómodo, pero igual Bulma se sentía agradecida de tomar un asiento que no sea de alguno de sus vehículos. Ahora sí podría descansar adecuadamente, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué rayos era lo que pretendía Gokú asando aquel dinosaurio que estaba fuera de la casa.

─ ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? ─ dice Gokú en cuanto regresa.

─ Sí, la verdad es que sí ─ Bulma mueve un poco los pies para relajarlos ─. Alejarme toda esta distancia y que me ayudaras en esto me está ayudando mucho ─ en ese momento saca una cápsula y la presiona para que ésta se convirtiera en un pequeño refrigerador ─. Mejor me tomo algo, que así me relajo todavía más.

─ Eso está bien. Tú descansa mientras yo me encargo ─ Gokú se estira un poco antes de salir nuevamente.

El rato que sigue a aquél resulta bastante silencioso, y Bulma se dedica simplemente a disfrutar su bebida. Se termina la lata rápidamente, y luego va por otra, y otra más. Bulma se estaba sintiendo cada vez mejor. Sus penas parecían irse con cada trago que daba a las latas, y lo que iba sintiendo a continuación era una relajación que iba in crescendo. Llega a un punto en que hasta se reía sin ninguna razón aparente, y miraba a todas direcciones, mostrando un interés que nunca antes había sentido por lo que había en esa casa. Gokú regresa nuevamente, no notando que hubiera nada raro.

─ La cena muy pronto estará lista, Bulma ─ Gokú empieza a buscar los platos para servirlo todo, aunque todavía faltaban horas para la hora de la cena ─. El dinosaurio está asándose bien. Sólo habrá que dejarlo así un par de horas y... ¿Te pasa algo, Bulma?

La peliazul se había lanzado de pronto a abrazar a Gokú, frotando su cara contra él como si fuera un gato buscando atención. Gokú no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, aunque igual se limitaba a mirar lo que Bulma hacía.

─ ¡Ay, Gokú! Siempre puedo contar contigo cuando te necesito ─ dice Bulma sin dejar de apretarse contra Gokú ─. Tú sí que eres valiente y haces lo que te pido, no como ese imbécil de Yamcha.

─ Siento que no eres tú misma ─ dice Gokú bastante extrañado ─ ¿Será que te pasa algo malo? ─ en ese momento le pasa una mano por la frente ─ Mmm... No es fiebre ¿Será algún otro malestar que tengas? Menos mal que sé de unas hierbas medicinales muy buenas para cualquier tipo de enfermedad...

─ Olvídate de las hierbas. Yo no necesito nada de eso ─ Bulma empuja a Gokú contra la mesa ─. Lo que quiero es otra cosa. Algo que solamente tú me puedes dar. No sé si sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Gokú se queda mirando a Bulma, claramente sin entender lo que ésta había pretendido decirle. Pero lejos de frustrar o enfadar en lo más mínimo a la magnate, ésta siguio adelante con sus ánimos intactos y llevó su mano a la altura de la zona entre las piernas del joven. Gokú no comprendía qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero aquello empezaba a sentirse raro. Bulma lo estaba frotando sobre el pantalón de su dogi, tocando indirectamente aquel pene que Bulma sólo había alcanzado a ver muy pocas veces, cuando Gokú era más pequeño. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años, y Bulma estaba segura de que Gokú hacía crecido ahí abajo del mismo modo que lo hizo de manera integral. Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces Gokú contaría con un miembro que resultase casi el doble de largo que el de Yamcha. Aquello hacía que Bulma se excitara a un ritmo frenético y empezara a subirse la falda, mostrándole sus bragas a Gokú.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Bulma?

─ ¿Qué piensas tú que estoy haciendo? ─ Bulma le dedica a su amigo una mirada bastante rara ─ Gokú, necesito que alguien esté a mi lado para consolar mi ruptura, y tú eres la persona ideal para lograrlo, y más con tu mini-Gokú.

─ ¿Mini-Gokú...? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes...?

Bulma termina por abrir el pantalón de Gokú y mete su mano para empezar a tocar de forma más directa su objetivo. Claramente lo encontraba flácido en un principio, pero eso no representaba ningún problema para ella. Era cuestión de sacarlo de su prisión de tela y frotarlo para hacerlo crecer. La cara de Gokú era la muestra más clara del efecto que la chica estaba logrando, pero ella prefería verlo directamente de aquel pene que poco a poco crecía y se erguía.

─ Este pequeño se ve fuerte y saludable. Me encanta ─ Bulma se lame los labios de una manera bastante lujuriosa ─. Y no deja de crecer. Creo que es mucho más grande de lo que había esperado. No sé si esto logrará entrar en mí, pero supongo que valdrá la pena probarlo.

─ Bulma... ¿De verdad piensas hacer esto? ─ Gokú mira boquiabierto a Buma ─ He visto a muchos animales de los alrededores hacer algo parecido para reproducirse, pero siempre lo hacían de una forma distinta, por lo que no me di cuenta antes.

─ No importa, Gokú. No estoy molesta ─ Bulma empieza a aflojar su propia ropa con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía frotando ─. No hay forma de que con este pedazo de animal que está despertando me vaya a molestar.

Aquella cosa no paraba de crecer mientras Bulma lo seguía frotando. Realmente estaba dudosa de que eso pudiera caber en ella. Se sentía demasiado excitada y mareada, pero pensaba que de estar más lúcida se tomaría la molestia de comprobar qué tan monstruosamente largo era aquel miembro de su amigo. Tal vez fueran 25, o quizá 30 centímetros. No sabía precisar ese detalle, pero eso era lo de menos. Bulma se agacha, y Gokú mira con total sorpresa que su amiga empezaba por darle una lamida a su miembro.

─ B-Bulma... ¿Qué haces? ─ Gokú no sabía cómo abordar aquello, puesto que era una experiencia completamente nueva para él ─ Esto se siente raro, pero a la vez... no sé cómo describirlo...

─ Eso debe significar que lo estoy haciendo bien ─ Bulma lame unas cuantas veces más antes de introducir aquel pene enorme en su boca.

Era demasiado grande. Simplemente no le cabía en la boca. Poco menos de la mitad se había quedado por fuera, pero Bulma hacía lo posible por retar su propio límite e introducirlo por completo, pero eso sencillamente no se pudo. Tuvo que conformarse con lograr introducir una parte importante (¿dos terceras partes, o quizás tres quintas?). El movimiento que hacía con su cabeza hacia delante y atrás dejaban completamente de piedra a Gokú, el cual no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para detenerla sin hacerle daño. Quería pararla, pero esa manera de pensar lentamente se iba lejos, y todo debido a que la forma en que Bulma se lo chupaba resultaba fenomenal.

Bulma de pronto siente que algo denso y pegajoso le invadía la boca, tal vez muy pronto. No sabía ni para qué se extrañaba, si sabía sobradamente que Gokú era virgen, además que su empecinada atención en cosas como su modo de subsistencia y las artes marciales acaparaban bastante de su cabeza como para que probara la masturbación, al menos de modo regular. Saca el miembro de Gokú rápidamente, pues sentía que aquella lefa tan densa y abundante la estaba ahogando, y por ello estaba urgida de toser un poco para prevenir aquello. Casi sin querer había escupido una cantidad importante de semen, aunque todavía tenía otra tanta dentro de su boca. Si así era como Gokú alcanzaba a eyacular, con esa cantidad y esa fuerza, estaba claro que sería capaz de llenarla por completo si pretendía seguir adelante.

No había nada que temer. Todo lo contrario, pensar en ello acrecentó de manera considerable su excitación. El sexo de Bulma estaba chorreando como nunca antes le había pasado. No podía aguantarlo más, así que termina de desnudarse rápidamente y se sienta a horcajadas sobre Gokú. Con una mano sujeta el miembro de Gokú, todavía duro y erguido, y lo introduce lentamente en ella. Era tan grueso que en un principio le causó un ligero dolor, pero eso rápidamente pasa, y Bulma sigue bajando hasta que siente que la punta estaba golpeando la entrada a su útero. Era lo más lejos que podía llegar. Tal vez así no pudiera saborear del todo ese pene como le gustaría, pero Bulma igual empieza a moverse con lentitud, y sus gemidos iban saliendo al son de dichos movimientos.

─ Es... enorme... Me cuesta moverme... ─ dice Bulma con una sonrisa cargada de lascivia ─ Gokú, esta cosa tuya es la mejor que haya visto jamás. Yamcha ni siquiera puede aspirar a competir contigo.

─ ¿Q-qué quieres con eso? ─ Gokú por su parte sentía una necesitad intensa por moverse junto con Bulma, y ya casi no podía aguantar.

─ Eres un tonto, pero eso no importa ─ Bulma se abraza a Gokú y empieza a mover más rápido sus caderas ─. Déjate llevar. Por el día de hoy hagámonos uno.

Las manos del guerrero terminan por hacer caso a las palabras de Bulma y lentamente toman su cadera, estando así en buena posición para participar más en la dirección de los movimientos de ambos. Bulma se movía en un vaivén un tanto errático, pero también era intenso. Era más que suficiente para doblegar a Gokú y llevarlo a seguirle la corriente hasta el final. Gokú termina por ponerse de pie y sujeta a Bulma por las piernas, llevando así el ritmo por completo, moviéndose a una velocidad tal que había que Bulma largase un único y fuerte gemido mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, aunque con sus brazos rodeaba fuertemente el cuello de Gokú para no caerse. Era demasiado para la resistencia de ambos, se sentía exageradamente bien lo que estaban haciendo, y así estuvieron durante bastante rato.

Bulma estaba sorprendida ante la bestia que dormitaba en el interior de Gokú, pero que ella misma había despertado con aquellas acciones que simplemente no dejaron alternativa. Muy pronto sería capaz de llegar al clímax, y por ello se abrazaba más fuertemente al cuerpo de su mejor amigo, clavando sus uñas en la espalda. También él parecía que estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, pues sus movimientos alcanzaban su máxima velocidad, además que gritaba cada vez más alto. Bulma lo incitaba con gemidos suplicantes a que continuase. Quería llegar hasta el final con aquella vara tan gruesa, larga y fuerte golpeando dentro de ella sin piedad, y así llega a ser. Ambos anuncian su momento más álgido con sendos gritos que fácilmente se oirían si alguien viviera cerca. Gokú respiraba con cierta dificultad, y al abrir los ojos nota algo bastante curioso, y es que Bulma había quedado inconsciente luego de aquella corrida de campeonato que había tenido.

─ ¿B-Bulma? ¿E-estás bien?

* * *

**Algunas horas después**

Bulma abre los ojos y se estira un poco. Sentía como si hubiera tenido la mejor noche de sueño de su vida. No tenía idea de en qué cama se encontraba, pero esa duda se aclara a partir de dos cosas: la primera era que se descubre desnuda, y la otra era que le cuesta ponerse de pie, pues su entrada y sus caderas le estaban doliendo.

Había conseguido recordar lo que había pasado, el por qué vino a ese lugar en principio, y especialmente con quién estuvo. Aquellas imágenes llegando a ella la hicieron enrojecer al máximo.

─ ¡Ya la cena está lista! ─ Gokú finalmente entra a la habitación, y Bulma rápidamente se tapa con las sábanas ─ Oh, veo que finalmente has despertado.

─ Gokú, por favor dime que no lo hicimos ─ ruega Bulma, tratando de desmentir sus propios recuerdos.

─ ¿Hacer qué?

─ ¡No seas tan tarugo! Me refiero a que por favor me digas que no tuvimos sexo. Por lo que más, quieras, dime que aquello no pasó.

─ ¿Te refieres a hacer lo mismo que hacen los animales para hacer bebés? ─ Gokú se lleva una mano a la barbilla ─ El nombre de aquello es bastante complicado, pero la verdad es que sí hicimos aquello, aunque hiciste un montón de cosas raras.

─ Vaya que eres tonto...

Bulma se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de asimilar aquella respuesta de Gokú. Aquello había estado fuera de control. Recordaba que al momento en que estaba bebiendo para saciar su sed y calmarse, lo que había logrado era desestabilizarse y desinhibirse, aunque no demasiado para conseguir recordar todo al más mínimo detalle. En ese momento se sentía bastante ruin, completamente malvada.

─ Lo siento, Gokú. Creo que se me fue la mano y bebí algo que no esperaba haber traído.

─ ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué fue lo que te bebiste?

─ Pues algo de cerveza que es de mis padres. Tal vez lo confundí con el refresco que suelo llevar en mis viajes y me llevé aquello, por lo que terminé bastante ebria y actué sin pensar. Pero a pesar de ello, simplemente no hay excusa para lo que acabo de hacer. Hice algo absolutamente condenable...

─ Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma, Bulma ─ Gokú pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga ─. Simplemente dejemos aquello en que estabas deprimida por lo que ocurrió entre tú y Yamcha, y si estabas borracha pues ya era completamente inevitable. Estabas bajo demasiada presión y no pudiste aguantar más, y no por ello eres una mala persona. Pero dejando aquello de lado, te recomiendo que te vistas, pues la cena podría enfriarse.

Bulma en ese momento sentía ganas de llorar. Ese idiota sí que sabía ser un amigo de verdad, mucho incluso de lo que ella habría sido jamás. Gokú le cierra la puerta para que así tuviera su espacio para vestirse, y Bulma se levanta con dificultad para buscar su ropa. Gokú también había tenido el detalle de dejarle sus cosas al pie de la cama, e incluso allí estaban las cápsulas, por lo que Bulma sólo tendría que sacar la que corresponde al armario para así buscar la ropa más cómoda para la ocasión.

─ Eres un tonto, pero debo decir que eres el más amable tonto que existe en el mundo ─ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de empezar a vestirse.

**Fin**

* * *

Y hasta aquí dejamos esta pequeña historia, que no sé cuántas de tipo GokúxBulma existirán, pues no suelo leer los fics de Dragon Ball (materia pendiente, lo sé). En fin, quiero anunciarle al que me pidió este regalo que he decidido tomar sus otros dos pedidos y los pienso hacer, aunque será para septiembre que vaya a subir el segundo, y ojalá que para ese mismo mes haga el tercero. Mejor no entro en detalles, que quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos/as los/as demás.

Hasta otra


End file.
